1. Field
The disclosure relates to shoe soles and to the rubber compositions which can be used for the manufacture of such soles. The disclosure relates to shoes, in particular work shoes, safety shoes or sports shoes, for example which require good grip qualities on floors naturally made slippery by liquid or solid foreign materials, for instance natural or synthetic very smooth coatings, such as synthetic floorings in particular made of linoleum (registered trademark) material, varnished tiles, polished stone, metal surfaces, especially when these surfaces are moist or wet with a liquid (water, oil, fat, blood, soap, etc), or even covered with mud or ice.
2. Description of Related Art
A shoe sole must, in a known manner, satisfy a large number of often antinomic technical requirements, among which are grip on various floor qualities, wear resistance, notch resistance, and low absorption of synthetic and natural hydrocarbons.
These compromises in terms of properties can be obtained in particular through the use of novel compositions based on nitrile rubbers. Nitrile rubbers have the ability to weakly absorb hydrocarbons. In addition to their excellent resistance to oil products, they have an agreeable behaviour with respect to aliphatic solvents and also animal or vegetable oils and fats.
However, they are particularly stiff. In order to decrease their stiffness, it is possible to reduce the filler content or to increase the plasticizer content.
However, in accordance with their low oil-absorbing capacity, the content of plasticizer which can be introduced is limited.